Bring Me back
by jezzika
Summary: Spike meets up with someone from his past, After Dru and before Buff. suspence!!!
1. Bring me Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Oh well.I'm on a writers block so I'm writing the history of Spike and Thorne. I don't own Spike -but I dearly wish I did!- but Thorne's mine so :P hehe. So is Tori!  
  
Plot: Spike is wandering around a cemetery with nothing interesting to do when he meets up with.OH just read the bloody thing. LoL. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Spike shuffled along the cemetery path, his shiny black boots kicking up dust as he walked. He ran his hand through his bleached hair, a slight breeze picking up his coat.  
  
"What a lovely night. What a bleedin' boring lovely night." He muttered to himself. He leaned on a gravestone. His sharp eyes scanned the cemetery, looking for any signs if unlife. "I hate this stupid chip. I could sure use some good old fashioned torture right about now."  
  
"I can help with that." A girl's voice said out of nowhere. She stepped out from behind a big oak tree. "Hi Spike." The platinum blonde vampire just starred at the girl who stood leaning against the tree.  
  
She had jet-black hair that fell past her shoulders. The bottom 3 inches of her hair was dyed golden. Her brown eyes smiled at him as a pink bubble emerged from her lips. She wore a black T-shirt with a white zigzag line going across it. She had black pants and a pair of silver trainers.  
  
"What's up Spike?" she asked. He cleared his throat. "What.. What are you doin' here?" He asked wearily. "Aww, aren't you happy to see me? I'm hurt!" She pouted in her dramatic actress way. "Of course I am." Spike smiled. "You remember it!" She squealed and put her arms around him. "How could I forget my warm smile for you?" he said, returning the embrace.  
  
The girl sighed. "Nice night." She commented. "Makes me in the mood for a little.fun." She flashed white teeth and looked up at Spike. "Bring me back." He said softly. "Bring me back. I miss you Thorne." 


	2. The Flashback

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Oh Don't cha hate it when I leave it like that? Hehehe. well this one is (because you DIDN'T guess from the title) a flashback.  
  
%%%WARNING%%% this is a very LONG chap and it has a lot of info about, well, stuff. I hope it keeps you interested, and if it doesn't, you can just read the juicy bits. Hehe. It's set only few years back, after Dru and before Buff. I'll leave it there. Mua ha ha, evil! But not so evil that I'm not begging for Reviews.please! Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ =+ Remember, This is when Spike was with Thorne, He hadn't met Buffy yet okay? This is NOT set after the cemetery scene in the previous chap. got it? Ok, sorry to slow you down. +=  
  
Spike groaned and forced himself to open his eyes. His head felt as if someone drove a metal stake through his brain. "Wake up pet."  
  
He softly shook the girl who was curled up next to him. She opened her soft brown eyes. He smiled. "Good sleep?" he asked, rubbing his eye. "Never better." She yawned and stood up.  
  
The night before was a blur. He remembered screaming, and lights. His head buzzed and if his heart were still beating, it would be pulsing up to his throat. Taking care of a relican was hard work.  
  
Spike thought to himself why he was so devoted to this girl, this relican, this being who holds the sake of all the dimensions. He let the history run over his mind.  
  
----------------------------------------------------  
  
There are lots of different dimensions, all of which support life. His personal favorite was earth, since, he did live and is living there. The things that hold together the dimensions were the sacred relics. The keys to life. The powers in these keys are compressed into objects. Stones, a leaf, bark, jewels and all sorts of other things. The only problem to this supposed eternal peace was the Orga. The Orga which needed the relics. It contained the force to control all of the dimensions, which was a good thing, until it fell into the clutches of demons. Demons, who wanted total dominance, who wanted to rule all existing forms of life.  
  
The Orga needed all the relics to spread the force. The different relics from each dimension were all vital. Keeping the relics away from the hellspawn was a difficult thing.  
  
That's where he came in. Spike, William the bloody, whatever anyone known him as. Himself and his grandsire, Angel(us), Liam were the designated protectors of earth's relic. The one who possessed the earth relic, called a relican, was a 12-year-old girl, Jade. But a bad encounter with a potion has brought in an evil soul to share the body of the relican.  
  
The relic, a small sphere of jade on a necklace, would turn into a cone shaped thorn. This would allow the evil soul to completely take over Jades body and memory. The only thing that would keep Jade alive was to become immortal, become undead.  
  
Angel had to sire her, but he was too worried about what would happen, so Spike had to do it. But what happened was he turned the evil soul into a vampire and Jade was still human. Now the relican was half vampire, meaning she could vamp out and drink blood, but she still had to eat human food, could go out in sunlight and could see herself in the mirror. The human soul lay dormant until she was needed.  
  
Since Throne was Spikes childe, she had been drawn to him ever since she got her fangs, but Jade, who was watching all this from the inside, was attracted to Angel, who had  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
"Spike? You okay?" Thorne asked, sipping blood from a mug. "Huh? Oh yeah pet. I'm fine. " He snapped out of his daydream, smiled his warmest smile and stood up.  
  
They both downed a mug of blood each, then decided to go out for a little stroll. Spike put on his black leather coat and Thorne put another piece of pink bubble gum in her mouth.  
  
"It keeps my mouth moving, keeps me preoccupied from all the yummy necks I'm going to see." She had said, then laughed and accidentally swallowed the gum. Spike would always remember that moment.  
  
Then it happened. The vampire and half-vampire were just walking through a part of a park when suddenly, 6 demons jumped out from behind the bushes and grabbed Thorne. They curled their horrible claws around her mouth, and knocked her unconscious. Spike fought them with all his strength, but one mug of blood wasn't enough. He was able to knock down 4, but the other two had scrambled away with his childe.  
  
He searched endlessly, in every abandoned building, behind every alley, but she was no where to be found. Heartbroken, he headed back to his crypt.  
  
Few weeks passed, and he was still brooding after Thorne. "Bloody Hell," he thought. "I have learnt a lot from peaches." Spike sighed and wondered if he should just kill himself, but then he heard a knock on his door. He ignored it, but immediately stood up when he heard a girl's voice. "Spike?"  
  
The blonde vampire practically flew to his door and flung it open. There stood his childe, Thorne. "Spike, I can't stay." She said. He grabbed her hand and pulled her inside her crypt. "Where've you been luv?" he asked eagerly. "Spike, I can't. It's not safe. Don't worry, I can take care of myself. You, you have to go somewhere. You'll know why soon enough." She pulled out of his grip.  
  
"But, you have to stay!" he protested, but could only watch her as she stood in front of him. "Go back to Sunnydale Spike. I love you." She wiped a tear from her eye and turned around. She ran back the way she came from. Spike watched after her, and gazed in her direction long after she had gone. "I love you too." He whispered. Then he went back into his crypt. He was going to Sunnydale.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Didn't I tell you it was long? Hehe.hope you liked it. Please R/R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Welcome Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, Lets recap.Spike's childe, Thorne, has come back from wherever she went to see her sire. Since Buffy's dating captain cardboard (I love Spike's nicknames, even though they're pathetic.) Spike was off wandering by himself. I know I'm a few seasons back, I have no idea what season I've been watching. Anyway, Now Spike and Thorne are back, and Thorne says he can help Spike get his 'good old fashioned torture.' Oohhh, aren't you intrigued? Please R/R!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Remind me again why we're here?" Spike asked. "Don't tell me you've forgotten? It's Halloween! You can't have forgotten the fun we had on Halloween." Thorne put her finger to his chin. "How could I forget." He whispered.  
  
The two were crouched behind a bush, watching a Halloween party. A little girl was sitting on a bench dressed as a witch. There was a boy standing on the bench, dressed as a vampire. He had a white shirt, black pants and a tacky little cape. His face was painted white with black circles around his eyes. He looked like he was wearing glasses. "Pathetic attempt. That's an insult!" Thorne said. She dusted off her T-shirt. "Let's go."  
  
Spike followed Thorne, both still looking perfectly human. "Look everyone! Somebody forgots to dress up fer Halloween!" the boy said, laughing. Spike cocked an eyebrow. "But we did dress up. We're vampires." He said. "No you're not! I'm a vampire! I'm the scariest vampire in the whole world!" he opened his mouth and plastic fangs dropped out if his mouth.  
  
"Let me get that for you." Spike bent down and picked the teeth up. He vamped out and stood up. "Here you are." The boy screamed as Thorne went game face as well. "Told ya we were vampires." She said. The two vampires bared their long fangs. All the children screeched and started running in all directions.  
  
Spike laughed as Thorne walked over to a shocked mother. "Boo." She said, making the woman fall over backwards. Thorne smirked and walked back over to Spike. She held out a small party cup. "Blood from a baby." She said, wiping her mouth with her other hand. Spike took it and drank it all. A jolt of electricity went through his head. His dropped the cup and held his forehead in pain. Suddenly, the pain stopped.  
  
The chip had died.  
  
"Welcome back Spike." 


	4. Big Bads Back

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Know what? I just realized that all the titles of my chapters have the word 'back' in it. Cool, I hadn't noticed I'd done that. Hehe. Oh well, Spike's allowed being his Big Bad self now, torturing and hurting humans. I'm still dreaming up ideas on this story, my brain seems to have wanted to die, and succeeded. Lol.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I can only have that much fun with you pet." Spike said. The half-vampire giggled. "Remember that time when Angel." She started, but both Spike and Thorne's sensitive ears could hear someone entering Spikes crypt.  
  
"Spike?" Dawn looked around for the bleached undead. "Don't worry." Spike assured Thorne, realizing she was clutching her necklace. The slayers little sister found Spike talking to a girl. 'A girl?' she thought. This girl didn't look any older than she was! "Hi nibblet." Spike said. He had his arm around the girl, who was looking at dawn cautiously. "I just came by to see if you were, okay. We haven't seen you since you went out patrolling at the cemetery." Dawn had her eyes fixed on the girl. "The slayer missed me? I'm touched." Spike smirked. 'When I finally find a reason to get over that bint, she just can't take it.' Spike shook his head. His childe, someone who he loved dearly (apart from Dru) had come back to him. All this time he had been chasing after Buffy to no avail. Now he was thinking about her again?  
  
"Who are you?" Thorne asked. Dawn looked surprised. "Bit, this is Thorne." Spike introduced both of them. Dawn held out a hand to shake, but Thorne just looked at her and shuffled closer to Spike. "Could I see you in private please Spike?" Dawn asked, nodding towards a corner. Spike stood up and followed her. "What do you think you're doing?" Dawn asked. "What do you mean bit? You got somethin' against my childe?" Dawn's eyebrows raised it shock.  
  
"Look, Spike."  
  
"No, YOU look. I've been tormented by having to work with you and Slutty, and now I finally get to enjoy my unlife for a change, and you won't let me? Well, I've got news for you." Spike lifted his fist and slammed Dawn in the stomach. She went sprawling backwards, clutching her middle.  
  
  
  
Both of them looked at each other, Spike as equally surprised as Dawn was. "You, you hit me!" Dawn squeaked. Her voice was hoarse and small. After few seconds of letting this sink in, the vampire smirked. "Oh yeah, I'm back!" Thorne put her arms around him. Spike pulled her close.  
  
Thorne's lips curled into a smile as she held her sire. "Big bad's back and he's here to stay!" With that, the two vampires left, leaving Buffy's sister on the floor.  
  
'I have to tell Buffy.' 


	5. Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
If you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW!!! You can even say something like "Hi", coz I just need to know who's actually reading this! If no ones reading I'm gunna stop writing and carry on with a new one okay? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!!! I live on reviews, you guys are my life-support system!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"So Lemme get this straight," Xander said, scratching his head. "Spike's old girlfriend and childe, This Thorne person, has come back and somehow shut off his chip so he can hurt humans again?"  
  
Dawn nodded. Buffy sighed. "How are we supposed to stop him from killing everyone?" "Turn his chip back on." Willow, who wasn't really listening, commented. She flicked through a spell book. "Will you PLEASE pay attention? This is serious!" Xander snatched the book up and stuck his tongue out. "Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh!"  
  
Dawn rolled her eyes. "This Thorne girl sound pretty smart. She wouldn't get you guys get near her Spike." She said. "We only have one option.." Willow smiled evilly at Buffy. "No!"  
  
------  
  
Spike smiled and wiped blood from his mouth. Two bodies lay motionless on the ground before him. Thorne was licking her lips. "How I missed that!" Spike said, stepping over the body. "Where to next?" She asked. The blonde vampire smiled cockily and curled his finger at her. Thorne followed her sire towards the slayer's house.  
  
------  
  
"I CANNOT BELIEVE I'M DOING THIS!" Buffy whined.  
  
Willow shushed her and finished fastening her dress on. Xander woof whistled and got a harsh slap from dawn. "Shut up Xander! YOU could be the one doing this you know!" Buffy stamped her foot. "Why me?"  
  
"Buffy, you DO know Spike is deeply in love with you right? So if you get him to eat this," Willow help up a tiny little pill. "He'll forget that his chip is dead and will think he still can't hurt humans." She crossed her fingers. "What about Thorne?" Dawn questioned. "We haven't invited her in so she can't save Spike. It's perfect."  
  
"How does Spike get here though?" Xander asked. Before Willow could answer, the front door slammed and the Scoobies heard a vampire growl.  
  
"Like that." Willow whispered. 


	6. Hip wiggling in black leather

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay.This is the last chapter! I'm gunna start a new one since no one's reading this one -sob sob- please R/R?? -On knees begging- Please!?!?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Slayer!" Spike bellowed. He was vamped out and his hands on his hips. Buffy could see Thorne's face through the window. "Yes?" Buffy turned around, the pill in her hand.  
  
She was wearing a black leather dress (who knows where Willow got it) with knee-high leather boots. Her hair was tied up in a punky ponytail and her eyes were surrounded with black mascara. She put her hand on her hip and wiggled her hips suggestively to the vampire.  
  
Spike's eyes widened and his mouth hung open. Outside, Thorne's eyes flamed and she turned game face. She started banging on the window to warn Spike, but she was too late.  
  
Buffy leaped forward and bravely grabbed Spikes mouth. He snapped it shut, slicing Buffy's finger with his sharp teeth. She bit her lip and pried his mouth open and shoved the pill down his throat.  
  
Thorne roared and shoved herself through the window. Spike was staggering, drugged by the pill. Buffy stood next to him.  
  
"Go Bu-" Dawn shouted, but her cheer was cut short. "Not so fast Slayer." Thorne Hissed. She had dawn in a tight headlock. Xander and Willow rushed to Dawn's assistance but Thorne threw them such a look they froze. "Get off my sister."  
  
Buffy stepped forward, producing a stake in her hand. "You don't scare me, Spike may have been wooed by your, ugh, beauty but I see right through you." She taunted. Bringing Dawn's neck closer to her sharp fangs, Thorne opened her mouth.  
  
"Stop."  
  
Everyone looked over to Him. Spike was balancing on his legs. He stumbled over to Dawn and Thorne. With amazing strength, He threw Thorne off Dawn. The half-vampire was too shocked to speak. Before anyone could find their voice, Spike put his hands around Thorne and kissed her. When they separated, Spike whispered something in her ear. The vampire touched her sires cheek gently, then walked out the door.  
  
"Gotta know how to talk." Spike stammered. His knee's buckled and fell over. The drug was taking action. Buffy went over to the vampire. "Let's get him to his crypt."  
  
------  
  
Spike woke up and groaned. He shook his head and stood up. Something white glistened on the floor. He picked the paper up. In smooth handwriting, it read:  
  
'I'll call you-Thorne.'  
  
Spike sighed and flipped it over to fold it. On the other side, a note was scribbled on the other side in a writing he immediately recognized from stolen notebooks and several glances at her diary.  
  
"I'll call you too." 


End file.
